dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
DSAF 3 Endings
Connect Four Ending The Connect Four is an ending in the third game. This ending works similarly to an ending in the second game. Jack must get a Diving Mask from the Prize Corner and then dive into the ballpit. There are sprites for the 3 worlds, like in the second game, in the game files. Once Jack goes too deep, he will get this ending. Trivia * This ending is based off the connect four meme. Flamey Ending Much like the Mediocre Ending of FFPS (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator), all you need to do is not buy anything, not update anything in your building, and not salvage any animatronics. Once Jack goes to work on the last day, Dave will call Jack to tell him that his restaurant was so depressing that he didn't want to break in. Phone Guy gets mad at Jack and in a last ditch effort he hires a lot of actors for free, which were actually just a bunch of furries. Old Sport flips and sets the building on fire. Foul Ending The Foul Ending is an ending in DSAF 3. To achieve this ending, Jack must worship the idol known as Godred. To do this, Jack needs to put his restaurant name as "bear.", and buy Godred as his primary mascot. Jack will have to put him on the stage and ask Phone Guy for a goat. Jack must then sacrifice the goat to Godred. He will then have to go into his house after 6PM to find Godred in his bedroom. The hue of Jack's room will slowly change to red after Jack starts praying to Godred. The ending picture then appears. High IQ Ending The High IQ Ending can be achieved in the beginning of the game. You would need name your self "Rick Sanchez", and when Jack get the choice to salvage Davetrap, do not. Then, later on in the game (Tuesday), Davetrap will pop up, except as an eggplant. Soapy Ending V3 The Soapy Ending V3 is an ending for the full game of DSAF 3. It can be achieved by buying the cocaine from the Horde of Ungrateful Toddlers and snorting it in the bathroom. This will cause Jack to go on a trip, having many hallucinations, eventually leading him to end up in jail, where your current phone guy explains what really happened. End To achieve this ending, Jack has to skip the Flipside segments and decline DaveTrap's offer on the second day (no matter whether he'd salvaged him or not). In this ending, Freddy Fazbender's becomes a hit and Jack hosts a birthday party at the end of the fifth day. DaveTrap shows up that day, and Jack talks to DaveTrap, telling things like, "MOVE. THE. FUCK. ON.", and, "Get another fat iguana, call it Henry, and GET AN APARTMENT OR SOME SHIT." DaveTrap starts to cry afterwards, showing his face as he says, "I guess I'll just go-- Cry in the garbage... ...alone." He then leaves. Afterwards, the Phone Guy will come and tell Jack the party was a huge success and that Jack has gotten a partnership deal. A time skip of fifty-seven years happens, and then goes to a hospital setting. Phone Guy visits Jack, who is the patient, telling him that the doctor said that it is Jack's last day. Phone Guy continues to talk, saying that Freddy's is a global phenomenon, that there are locations in every continent, and that Freddy Fazbender is even a cereal mascot. Phone Guy then points out that Jack never had a family or any long-lasting relationships. Finally, he asks Jack if he has any regrets. Jack replies, "No, fuck that." and dies. Then the end screen shows. The End The End is one of the three major routes. This ending can be obtained by casually spending the first two days and making sure to complete the Flipside segments. When at the Utah Location (second location), Jack can either salvage or not salvage DaveTrap, but must decline his offer on the third day. Jack will then be able to complete the final three Flipside segments. The third one includes Jack, Dave and Dee saving Steven, who is the phone guy from the first game. The 4th segment includes Jack, Dave, Dee and Steven going one layer deeper to save Peter Kennedy, the Phone guy from DSaF 2. Jack also confronts Shadow Doggo, who is revealed to be named Blackjack, the stray soul of Jack. after this, the 5th and final segment includes Jack, Dave, Dee, Steven, Peter and Blackjack all going into the void to confront Henry and an new enemy called Spite. During this fight, Jack and the group are tasked to defeat all four spites, and each time a spite is defeated, Henry will tell one of Jack's party members something that causes them to die (in order: Steven, Peter, Dee, Blackjack, Dave). He'll attempt to use it on Old Sport last, but it doesn't affect him, and Jack proceeds to use "Give Life" reviving, healing the entire party but himself for 600 HP. After that, a cutscene will occur, which shows the gang attacking Henry one final time before he dies. The gang gives their final words to Jack, and Dee, Steven, and Peter ascend to the afterlife. Before Dave ascends, he tells Jack he doesn't want to go because he would miss Jack if he does so. Jack gives him Blackjack so that Dave always has Jack with him. The game then shows Jack, outside of the Flipside, standing in his restaurant as he watches DaveTrap and the other animatronics burn. While Jack slowly dies as well, The Real Fredbear will be seen, happy that Jack fulfilled his Promise. Jack gets engulfed in flames and dies. A newsflash is shown afterwards where a news reporter talks about the aftermath of the burn. The final image shown is a graveyard built where Jack's restaurant used to be. There are 5 gravestones that are separated from the rest, with names (in order: Steven, Peter, Dee, Jack, William). The game then ends, and you'll get a thank you message from DirectDogman (if you've activated an Easter Egg name, such as Markiplier for example, it would say "Thank you, Mark." and if you named Old sport Dawko, it'll say: "thank you, Dawkman"). "Evil Route" The Evil Route is one of the three major routes. The route can be obtained by skipping The Flipside segments and salvaging DaveTrap on Day 2. Jack could also complete the Flipside segments until after The Puppet's fight, where then you tell the truth of your route to Dave and Dee. After that, progress through the game, following DaveTrap's plans. (It's highly recommended to have the Suited Performer be sent to Afton Robotics and choose purple text when possible) During this route, DaveTrap will take Jack to Vegas where he will say he is unhappy there, and then takes Jack to Fredbear's Family Diner to tell him about the Fazbunker, which was built by DaveTrap himself. He also takes Jack into his office and shows it to him. Then DaveTrap will show Jack the box (more information can be found on the Fazbunker page), which includes Dee's scarf. Afterwards, DaveTrap will take Jack a final, dark room but realize he is still unhappy. He apologizes to Jack for giving him eternal life and explains that was selfish of himself to force him. Henry starts to talk through Jack, telling DaveTrap that this would be the end of him. DaveTrap asks why he would do this, and then at the end tells Jack, "I love you". Proceeding this are images of Jack (in his Fredbear spring-suit) breaking DaveTrap. Henry then talks to Jack, explaining how foolish and easy William was to manipulate. He says that William thought of Henry as his partner, but he didn't in return. He goes on to tell Jack that Henry will use him as his vessel and that they are partners now. The last thing that is spoken is Henry saying, "I came back. I always do." The game will shut itself with no ending screen. Category:DSAF 3 Category:Endings Category:DSAF 3 (Real)